


The Thing Next door

by orphan_account



Category: O.C's, Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Awkward Crush, Cute Kids, Dead People, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Humans, Hybrids, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Secret Crush, Universe Alteration, devils on earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of a boy in the so call human world with his family his Ashten, Renona, Lucifer, Mary, and himself Aceten</p>
<p>Yes I know Ashten is spelled Ashton but I spelled it this way as a reference to him being twins with Aceten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing The Family

My name is Aceten. Yeah sure it's a unusual name but then again I'm a demon disguised as a human.

My father, Lucifer married a regular woman Mary, to be exact. He was sent to kill her and reap her soul but they ended up together. I guess Dad saved her life when she was pregnant for Ashten and me. as Demons we tried to eat her soul from the inside because she is a regular.

Anyway, I'm currently 16 living in a the normal world. or as I call _'Human realm'_. So far my twin Ashten is next in line for control over Hell currently controlled by my dad. Renona, my little sister is strangely the only Angel in my family we don't know how but she acts like Dad.

Hiding my true form has been easy but this thing called highschool humans attend is mind fucking me.

"What the fuck is this shit?" I asked my twin sitting on his half of the bed reading a comic. He sighed, putting his comic down and looked at what I'm doing, "That's algebra, Dumb ass" Ashten laughed at my redundancy.

"Oh...WHO DOES THIS SHIT?!" I blurt out waking Renona from her nap. She got off her bed which is in the same room as me and Ashten, "What is Ace yelling its the weekend sleep in." She glared at me like I was bullshitting her.

"Alegbra" Ashten blankly said, his eyes were half-lidded and he was smiling slightly. Renona smiled back, Ashten was the closes to her in the family he was a good brother to her.

I rolled my eyes hes friends with everyone were twins exactly like, except personality. "Hey Ace, it's eleven" Renona told me. I quickly ran to my bedroom window facing the neighbors house.

"Rin." I smiled looking at the young, raven-haired girl. Every morning I look at her play with her dog in her backyard, "Stalker wait, no lover" I heard a mocking voice behind me.

I whipped my head back looking and my Dad and Renona mocking me together. I awkwardly closed the curtains and nervously laughed, "I was uh, just wondering if it was cold outside!"

My brother shaked his head chuckling. He patted my shoulder and signaled me to follow him outside. I did and he led me to Rin's backyard, "Hey Rin" Ashten yelled, Rin did respond hearing her best friend call her name.

"Ashy!" Rin called him while open her backyard gate. she looked confused when she saw Ashten and I, "Two Ashten's?"

Ashten smiled and put his arm around my neck pointing his pointer finger at my face, "This is my twin, Aceten." I just nodded my head furiously. Rin laughed at my sudden wordless gesture.

"Im Rin-" She held her hand out for me, "Rin Kaiju, its a pleasure to meet you." Rin tilted her head left smiling at me. I shook her hand silently as Ashten was dying on the ground laughing at me being so weird. hes used to me screaming random things in public. But now my mouth decided not to work.

Rin pointed at my black and gray google I always wear, "What are those for?" She put her hand on her mouth it was curled in a fist and she silently giggled. "Oh...I-Um...Y-You...Uh.." I started rambling on like a dummy.

"His Dad gave them to him when he was 10" Ashten answered for me, "Aww, that's so cute!" Rin cheerfully said, "Oh and... **She knows** " Ashten said.

My eyes nearly popped out. well one literally popped out and quickly shoved it back in its socket though. Rin laughed at this and I thought it was strange, most people would find that disgusting as fuck.

Then I remembered.

Aceten rambled something out Rin being some type of hybrid creature. I don't know I was busy playing video games. I know the basics of Rin, She's 5'4 she's 15 and adorable.

I was spacing out and I guess Rin was making a pretty big effort to make some sort of contact with me. She would offer anything to touch my wrist, occasionally lay her hand on my shoulder, and constantly touch my leg with hers.

When she went inside Aceten pointed out her efforts. it was hard for her since I always sit next to Ashten. We spent a good amount of time with Rin and came for dinner.

 

Renona was young but the best cook and did amazing spreads each dinner was different from the last. We came in and saw a fancy lay out Renona had the lights dimmed, candles lit, swan napkins, a red silk table cloth and some tasty looking and smelling food layed out lie a buffet.

 

She liked doing this every night. This was her thing no one was allowed to bother her or help unless asked when she was doing this. Frankly, no one cares we get luxurious dinner from my sister and amazing food. Renona weared a fancy servant uniform and a white apron on her waist. Ash always says she's cute wearing it at her age. she was only 14.

we all sat down at the table and Rin came in serving us food. "So what's new boy's" Dad asked, I looked up at him and kept quiet, "Aceten is in love" Ashten blurt out blank faced.

I held my fist near his face ready to kick his ass right here until Mom stopped me. We thanked our sister for making dinner for us every night.

Well, welcome to my life as Aceten corpex.


	2. Broken Winter

Cold season as came around i haven't spoke to Rin for a long time untio now.

I was offered to go to on a Winter getaway with some people i don't even know but Ashten does. I shoved some clothes in my backpack Ashten was ready with Renona.

I sat in the backseat gazing out the window when the door opened catching my attention. I quickly looked to my right and saw a blonde girl with pretty green eyes the white around her eyes was black her skin was deathly pale. I couldn't see her mouth it was covered by her scarf but I was sure something was wrong with her mouth too. She had a soulless stare a me i noticed she had deep bags around her eyes.

"Hi" I heard her voice it sounded familiar, "Name" I asked in the most obnoxious voice.

"Rin" I looked at her in disbelief. That sure as hell isn't Rin, "Rin?" i asked quizzically, "Rin Kaiju" she said getting in the car.

"You remember Rin, don't you?" Aceten asked, then i saw her change into a different appearance. She was now more curvy, brown hair, and purple eyes.

This shit looked like magic to me so i was 1 foot away from her face, "What the hell?" I mumbled, "Aceten, it's me Rin" She stated and turned back into the Rin i know. Black hair, blue eyes and just a overall cute face.

I jumped back seeing this and Rin laughed at me.

We arrived shortly at Winter Falls. There's a cozy resort on the top of the mountain Ashten said he would get everything settled in.

_I should of stayed with Ashten..._

Rin, Renona, and I left to our cabin. Renona and Rin talked about how nice the view was out the window. I started up the fireplace and turned on the lights.

Ashten rushed inside practically threw our bags by Rin and locked the door, "Ashten! your head!" i heard Renona say and Rin screaming.

I really didn't care Its just Ashten, so i casually walked in, "Hey bro" I said, everyone looked at me in disbelief.

Ashten was bleeding from his left temple to his neck. Shit i didn't care he'll recover quickly

Renona quickly wiped up blood and bandaged his apparent claw marks, "How did this happen Ash" Rin's voice was shaky. She has such a big heart in a cruel world..."Well, i was getting the bags and a bear came up and...yeah..." Ashten sounded apologetic.

Others were supposed to be here we assumed they got lost so we split up Ashten practically forced me to be paired with Rin.

Rin tried talking to me or really any kind of motion from me I was quiet until i actually took a look at Rin.

She was shivering, Freezing, and her cheeks was furiously red.

I felt sorry for her. she never expected it but I put my arm around her and shared my scarf.

"Aceten?" I heard her voice quiently say my name. she got what she wanted I spoke, "When we get back to the cabin none of this happened" She agreed and buried her face in my neck.

She felt extremely cold. We started walking slower she was sleepy she didn't hear anything i said her ear muffs and my scarf blocked my words.

It was getting colder. Rin isn't going to last out here much longer it was below zero out here. I careful picked up Rin and kept a fast pace back in the direction of the cabin.

When we got in Rin was asleep. i carefully made a soft palette near the fireplace and took off Rin's Winter accessories.

I put blankets over her cold fragile body I stayed next to her the entire time.

Little did i know or even bothered to notice was Renona and Ashten were sitting on the couch behind me, "Oh my lord it's a bfb!" Renona laughed.

"Whats a bfb?" Ashten asked, I jumped and looked at them both, "Uhh" they both laughed at me.

"Bfb is what Rin was talking about in the car when she said she liked bfb" Ashten said and looked at Rin, "Bfb means Best friends brother like Bfg" Renona said rolling her eyes like we were stupid.

"Who's her best friend?" I asked and everything went silent, "Ashten..." Renona mumbled, "Wait, im his only brother" I raised my eyebrow.

"No shit sherlock" Ashten retorted. Rin turned over and I saw she had a grip on my scarf.

Everyone said _Aww_ and i blushed and went into my cabin room.


End file.
